


Польза бесполезных подарков

by Seliamar



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/pseuds/Seliamar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сакамото давно не был в Эдо зимой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Польза бесполезных подарков

— Хорошее все-таки сочетание — сакэ и вечерняя прогулка под луной, — с чувством произнес Сакамото и, икнув, привалился к чужому теплому плечу. — Правда же, Кинтоки?  
— Еще раз назовешь меня так — и за зубами своими будешь нырять в долбаную реку, — проворчал Гинтоки и толкнул его локтем в бок. — В последний раз предупреждаю.  
Локти Гинтоки обладали удивительным свойством каждый раз бить больнее, чем в предыдущий. Наверное, они были как бетон — со временем становились только крепче. Или просто Сакамото давно не виделся с Гинтоки, вот бока и отвыкли от его локтей.  
— Соскучились, — пошутил Сакамото, разогнувшись.  
— Чего? — раздраженно переспросил Гинтоки.  
— Не злись так, — Сакамото примирительно хлопнул его по спине и тут же снова получил локтем под ребра. Пока он прокашливался, Гинтоки задумчиво продолжил:  
— Нет, действительно, а чего это я с тобой таскаюсь?  
«Соскучился?» — повторил бы Сакамото, чтобы в этот раз Гинтоки наверняка оценил шутку по достоинству, — но не успел.  
— Деньги-то у тебя еще остались? — спросил Гинтоки, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Нет.  
— Ну, тогда я пошел.  
— Но у меня еще есть кредитка.  
— Что ж ты сразу не сказал, придурок?!  
— Серьезно, Кинтоки, злиться вредно для здоровья. Давление поднимется, голова заболит… Ты лучше полюбуйся, какие звезды красивые!  
— Поздно уже голову спасать, — фыркнул Гинтоки и посмотрел вверх. — В твоей компании, Тацума, мигрень случится даже у амебы.  
Они стояли на узком деревянном мосту, река тихо несла раскрашенные ночными огнями воды к заливу. Луна, круглая и необычно яркая, походила на заиндевевшее солнце. Сакамото посмотрел вниз: ее отражение оказалось прямо под мостом, такое же яркое, только края подрагивали, впрочем, почти незаметно.  
Он оперся на перила и, чуть согнувшись, свесил вниз одну руку.  
— Кстати, готовь челюсть, я ведь предупреждал про зубы, — скучающим тоном добавил Гинтоки. — Как раз и мост старый, перила наверняка трухлявые, ты и так сейчас навернешься.  
— Ничего страшного, — засмеялся Сакамото. — Я же знаю, ты меня спасешь.  
— Еще чего! — возмутился Гинтоки. — Я, между прочим, плавать не умею. А если бы и умел, то все равно не полез бы в воду ради какого-то… тебя.  
Сакамото повернул голову — сквозь темные очки ночью все казалось тусклее, чем было бы без очков, но волосы Гинтоки даже так выделялись в сумраке, как подсвеченное неоном облако.  
— Разве? — удивленно уточнил он. — Но ведь ты уже делал это.  
Гинтоки в ответ покрутил пальцем у виска. Сакамото почесал затылок, пожал плечами и легко признал:  
— Ну, значит, просто приснилось.

***

— Эй, просыпайся! — его потормошили за плечо. — Эй! Эй! Эй!!!  
От громкого голоса, вколачивавшего эти «эй» в уши Сакамото, как гвозди в тофу, в голове раскатился звон; градус паники в интонациях по крепости не уступил бы сакэ, которое подавали в уютном баре на одной из планет Альтаира, — как же он назывался, то ли «Сатори», то ли «Черная смерть».  
Сакамото вздрогнул и — нет, не проснулся, конечно же. Он ведь не спал, просто прикрыл глаза на секунду.  
— Как можно дрыхнуть за рулем? — продолжал возмущаться попутчик, дергая седыми бровями, седыми усами и не менее седой бородой. Даже помпон на шапке нервно подрагивал в такт. — А если бы мы столкнулись с астероидом? А если бы влетели в черную дыру? А если бы я обделался? Где бы я взял запасные штаны?!  
Сакамото с опаской принюхался, но самого страшного все-таки не произошло.  
— Да не спал я, не спал, — хохотнул он и крепко сжал голову руками: казалось, она вот-вот треснет и оттуда потечет тот самый тофу. — Просто медитировал!  
— Медитировал? — взвизгнул попутчик, подпрыгнув в кресле от негодования, и судорожным движением поправил сползшие очки. — Да ты храпел и пускал слюни!  
— Не может быть, — удивился Сакамото, разминая затекшие плечи. — Я не храплю!  
— Еще как храпишь, — сварливо возразил попутчик. — Эх, и зачем я согласился с тобой лететь…  
— Ну, наверное, потому что тебя больше никто не взял бы? — добродушно подсказал Сакамото.  
Попутчик — пожилой аманто бродяжнического вида, как же он представился, Са… Са… — пробурчал что-то сердитое, плотнее запахнул на груди красную шубейку с грязно-белой опушкой и нахохлился, став похожим на старую, потрепанную жизнью сову.  
Уютный бар, то ли «Сатори», то ли «Черная смерть», понравился Сакамото не только качеством выпивки, но и прекрасными чешуйчатыми официантками — одну из них он вроде бы видел в передаче платного ночного канала. В том баре он и познакомился с этим странным аманто… ладно, на самом деле познакомились они не в баре, а на его задворках: наткнулись друг на друга, пока пытались выползти из лабиринта мешков с мусором. Пережитые вместе приключения всегда сплачивают, и Сакамото сам не заметил, как разговорился с новым приятелем — тот поделился душераздирающей историей об олене-предателе, который должен был отвезти его на Землю, но вместо этого удрал куда-то вместе с санями и подарками.  
Сакамото кивал с искренним сочувствием. Он ведь понимал: в жизни каждого рано или поздно наступает момент, когда очень сильно хочется забыть что-то, и воображение услужливо заменяет одни воспоминания другими, менее травматическими. Потом с чистой совестью можно считать, что это кто-то другой пил сакэ как воду, танцевал голым на столе, лапал официанток за хвосты и дрался с охранниками, а ты тут совершенно ни при чем. И все свои деньги вовсе не пропил — их просто украл какой-то красноносый олень.  
Сакамото и сам однажды попытался убедить Муцу в существовании таких красноносых оленей-мошенников, но она, кажется, не очень ему поверила, а судя по тому, что сразу после этого у него сильно заболел затылок и потемнело перед глазами, — еще и рассердилась. Очнулся Сакамото на заправочной станции где-то в системе Альтаира, и вокруг уже не было ни Муцу, ни Кайентая, а когда он зашел в туалет, то увидел у себя на лице две надписи, сделанные черным маркером: крупно выведенное слово «дурак» на лбу и «обдумай свое поведение, пока будешь добираться до Земли своим ходом», помельче, на щеке.  
Маркер почему-то не смывался. Хотя в этом не было ничего удивительного: Муцу постоянно совершенствовала свои воспитательные методы.  
Разумеется, денег на билет до Земли она ему тоже не оставила, но один из клиентов заправки согласился выменять свой мини-шаттл на редкий стикер с Доккириманом и доплатил наличными. После этого Сакамото зашел перекусить в первый попавшийся бар, и вроде бы все шло хорошо, даже несмотря на несмываемый маркер. Он немного выпил, полюбовался официантками, выпил еще чуть-чуть, но в какой-то момент перед глазами снова потемнело — он так и не заметил, когда комфортная диванная подушка за спиной сменилась мешком с очистками.  
— Да, каждый наш шаг определяет будущее, — задумчиво произнес Сакамото.  
— Что ты там бормочешь? — подозрительно переспросил аманто. — Опять медитируешь?  
— Если бы я, допустим, лежал на несколько мешков левее, то мы бы могли никогда не встретиться, — пояснил Сакамото. — Или если бы ты лежал на несколько мешков правее, неважно.  
— Ну, шагом это все же не назовешь, — засомневался аманто. — Я сначала принял тебя за большую гусеницу, пока ты не встал на четвереньки… Тьфу! Хватит уже болтать! Рули давай, не отвлекайся!  
— Не надо так нервничать, — Сакамото успокаивающе потрепал его по плечу. — Сейчас все равно работает автопилот. Смотри, и Землю уже видно, совсем скоро будем на месте.  
Земля действительно была на смотровом экране, бело-голубой шар на черном фоне космоса. Наверное, кто-нибудь бы сравнил ее с драгоценной бусиной, выставленной в витрине ювелирного магазина. В космосе оказалось немало тех, кто считал, что планеты и есть только бусины, из которых можно собирать браслеты и ожерелья.  
Последний раз Сакамото был на Земле в конце лета. Эдо, город шума: лабиринты извилистых улочек, легкие разноцветные юкаты, фейерверки, промышленный смог и старые мосты с трухлявыми перилами.  
— Красивая все-таки планета, — сказал вдруг аманто. — Соскучился, наверное? Думаю иногда, зачем вам, людям, шляться по космосу, если у вас есть такая красота… Хотя многие временами забывают о том, что у них есть.  
— Это точно, — засмеялся Сакамото и поправил очки. — Ты бывал в Кабуки-чо? Бывает, что те, кто попадает туда по ночам, к утру забывают даже собственное имя.  
— Кабуки-чо? — аманто изменился в лице и зябко передернул плечами. — Не напоминай мне! Гиблое место…  
— Сакэ было слишком мало и забыть не удалось? — понимающе кивнул Сакамото.  
— Неважно, — буркнул аманто. — Ладно, хоть и пришлось изрядно понервничать, я в любом случае благодарен тебе за то, что ты согласился меня подвезти. Денег у меня нет, но…  
Он вдруг полез в карман, сосредоточенно шарил там некоторое время, а потом достал небольшой прямоугольный предмет и сообщил таинственным шепотом:  
— Это Исполнитель желаний-13-26. Ограниченный выпуск, большая редкость! Вообще-то я хотел подарить его Кеничи-куну, отличнику, спортсмену и будущему великому пианисту, но больше у меня ничего при себе нет. Ладно уж, отдам его тебе.  
— Правда? — Сакамото взвесил предмет на руке, рассмотрел внимательнее: корпус темного пластика, довольно тяжелый, большая красная кнопка посередине. — Мне очень приятно, спасибо. А что с ним делать? И это точно не пульт от бомбы?  
Аманто раздраженно закатил глаза.  
— Загадывать желание, что тут непонятного. Загадываешь, жмешь на кнопку — и желание исполняется. Правда, он одноразовый, так что хорошенько подумай, прежде чем использовать.  
— Ясно.  
Аманто продолжал сердито бормотать про тупого оленя, пропавшие подарки и какого-то Котаро-куна, который так сильно хотел ящик пультов для бомб, что все письмо было в разводах от слез. Сакамото сунул Исполнитель желаний-13-26 в нагрудный карман, тот самый, где до этого лежал стикер с Доккириманом, перевел взгляд на приближающуюся Землю.  
И тут его затошнило.

Сначала темнота наполнилась ощущениями.  
Лица коснулось что-то холодное, превратилось во влагу и сползло по щеке. Снежинка?  
Сакамото приподнял веки, поморгал, фокусируя взгляд. Получилось не сразу: очки скособочились так, что стекло совсем не прикрывало правый глаз, и мозг никак не желал сложить два изображения, темное и чуть светлее, в одно целое. Но через некоторое время ему все-таки удалось, и Сакамото увидел, что действительно идет снег. Только почему-то не сверху вниз, а слева направо.  
Тогда он понял, что лежит на боку посреди улицы. К телу возвращалась чувствительность, и холодный асфальт с сырым воздухом неторопливо сжимали его с двух сторон, как начинку сэндвича.  
— Мам, мам, смотри! — донесся тонкий голосок. — Что это за дядя? Почему вокруг его головы столько крови? Он мертвый?  
Какая-то женщина громко шикнула, потом другой голос, мужской, произнес:  
— Это очень тупой дядя, которому сейчас настучат по башке, чтобы крови стало еще больше.  
— Орё-чан очень красивая, — отозвался Сакамото. — Такая красивая, что при ее виде мои руки начинают жить своей жизнью. Я виноват только в том, что у меня есть глаза.  
— Могу помочь, — сказал голос. — Поставлю фингалы под обоими, даже денег не возьму. С какого начать?  
— Вину я, может, и признал, но совершенно не раскаиваюсь! — Сакамото так возмутился, что со второй попытки смог поднять руку с выставленным указательным пальцем. — Я готов грешить снова и снова!  
— Встать сможешь?  
Сакамото прислушался к организму — тот стоически молчал.  
— Не знаю. Надо попробовать.  
— Ладно, тебя я и лежачего побью.  
Послышалось шуршание. Лица коснулось что-то на этот раз теплое — палец, да, точно, палец. Надавил, слегка царапнув ногтем.  
— Тацума, серьезно, прекрати парковать свой корабль в моей гостиной. В этот раз я, так и быть, просто сделаю из тебя отбивную, но в следующий точно накручу фарш.  
«Тацума» почему-то прозвучало как ругательство. Наверное, Гинтоки сейчас смотрел на Сакамото так, будто прикидывал, сколько будут стоить его органы на черном рынке, и был готов продать их хоть за полцены, лишь бы вырезать поскорее. Сакамото почти почувствовал, как нервно сжалась печень.  
Хотя, может, это был желудок.  
…Стоп.  
Гинтоки?  
— Кинтоки! — радостно позвал Сакамото и скосил глаза. — Кинтоки, это ты? Я сегодня пришел к тебе, но никого не было дома…  
— Что значит «пришел»? Это теперь называется «пришел»? — его чувствительно ткнули носком сапога под ребра. — Да ты опять раздолбал мой дом, придурок!  
— Это был несчастный случай! Меня слегка замутило за рулем, вот и получилось, что попало на приборную панель, а контакты…  
— Да плевать! Гони чек!  
Сакамото наконец смог принять сидячее положение и несколько секунд наблюдал за своим дыханием, превращающимся на холоде в белые облачка пара. Последний раз он был на Земле в конце лета, предпоследний — весной, когда цвела сакура, а еще раньше — осенью; он уже отвык дышать зимним воздухом и подзабыл, как это.  
Потом он поднял голову.  
Гинтоки, в хаори, с шарфом на шее, прикрывающим подбородок, действительно смотрел так, будто прикидывал, что извлечь первым, почки, легкие или сердце. Большой рекламный экран, установленный над улицей, окрашивал его волосы то в голубоватый, то в золотистый, то в сиреневый. Сакамото поправил очки и слегка подвис, гадая, какой цвет будет следующим.  
— Что, никак не очухаешься? — вздохнул Гинтоки неожиданно мирно — и, опустившись на корточки, впечатал ему в лицо горсть снега.

***

— Тихо, — прошептал Гинтоки. — Он идет.  
Снег и вправду слегка поскрипывал под чьими-то шагами. Вскоре из-за деревьев показалась темная фигура, выделяющаяся на снежном фоне даже в сумерках,  
— Так нечестно, — прошептал в ответ Сакамото. — У тебя преимущество. Ты весь в белом, и твои волосы похожи на сугроб!  
— Хватит ныть, Тацума. Не надо спихивать свой проигрыш на мои волосы. Тебе еще сто лет тренироваться, прежде чем сможешь хоть на что-то рассчитывать.  
— Проигрыш? — переспросил Сакамото, прищурился, оценивая расстояние от поваленной сосны, за которой они прятались, до темной фигуры, вызывающей, как мишень для дартса. — Кто сказал, что я собираюсь проигрывать?  
Снег был тяжелый и сырой, так что снежки из него получались плотные и увесистые. Пальцы занемели от холода, но внутри расходилась горячая волна азарта. Да, уж в чем в чем, а в меткости он никогда не проигрывает.  
— Я сказал, — буркнул Гинтоки. — Это тебе не ханафуда, тут не получится прятать карты в рукаве.  
— О чем ты? — удивился Сакамото. — Совершенно не понимаю.  
Гинтоки толкнул его локтем в бок.  
— Посмотрим, кто выбьет больше очков. Голова — это яблочко.  
— А ниже пояса — тройное попадание в узкий сектор двадцать, — добавил Сакамото, разогнувшись.  
— О, точно, — согласился Гинтоки с кровожадным смешком. — Отличная идея. Ну что, действуем по плану?  
Какаой план, чуть не спросил Сакамото по старой привычке, но потом вспомнил, что в этом нет необходимости. К тому же он все равно бы не успел: Гинтоки, не дожидаясь ответа, выскочил из-за сосны и бросил снежок с такой силой, что Сакамото почти услышал свист рассекаемого воздуха.  
— Я так и знал, что ты там, придурок! — насмешливо сообщил Такасуги, увернувшись, и тут же ответил снежком на снежок — надо же, действительно знал, даже заранее приготовил снаряд. Хотя Сакамото почему-то совсем не удивился.  
Он осторожно, пригибаясь так, чтобы поваленная сосна продолжала его прикрывать, начал заходить к Такасуги сбоку. Снег с шорохом приминался под подошвами, но Гинтоки создавал столько шума, что об этом не стоило беспокоиться — ровно до тех пор, пока между деревьями поодаль не мелькнула тень.  
Сакамото вовремя отпрянул назад: снежок пролетел прямо перед лицом.  
— Зура! А я-то думал, ты уже ушел в деревню к Юкико-чан и до утра больше не появишься.  
— Я не Зура, сколько можно повторять, — отозвался тот и, наклонившись, зачерпнул ладонями новую горсть снега.  
Но Сакамото, конечно, не собирался давать ему фору.

На самом деле зимой было трудно. Снег замедлял движение, и переходы занимали слишком много времени. Не хватало теплой одежды и продовольствия. Гинтоки частенько шмыгал носом. Дни были короткими, но почему-то тянулись черепашьим ходом, будто время тоже вязло в сугробах, как люди.  
Лагерь разбили около старого храма, вокруг был сосновый лес, деревья в котором росли такими высокими, что для того, чтобы увидеть, где они сплетаются ветвями, приходилось даже не запрокидывать голову, а ложиться на спину.   
Спали вповалку, прижимаясь друг к другу, чтобы сохранить тепло.

Однажды Сакамото долго не мог заснуть. Он лежал в углу, у стены, и в щели между досками задувало, но дело было не в этом, просто мысли крутились в голове и не давали мозгу отключиться. Сакамото думал о людях, об аманто, о весне, которая вроде и приближалась с каждым днем, но казалась зыбкой, как мираж в снежной пустыне, и внутри тоже становилось как-то зыбко. Неустойчиво.   
Потом у дальней стены кто-то тихо застонал — наверное, видел плохой сон, — и Сакамото на мгновение ощутил себя бессильным. Рядом с ним спал Гинтоки, изредка посапывал и почти не шевелился. Лица в темноте было толком не разглядеть, только волосы смутно светлели, но Сакамото все равно отвернулся к стене: он не хотел смотреть на Гинтоки, ощущая себя бессильным. Если бы Гинтоки не спал, то обязательно заметил бы, он всегда замечал такие вещи, хотя почти никогда не подавал виду.  
Сакамото решил лежать с закрытыми глазами до тех пор, пока не заснет. Или пока не рассветет.  
Гинтоки придвинулся к нему почти сразу, прижался грудью к спине, положил руку на живот. Теплое дыхание защекотало затылок.  
Сакамото озадаченно моргнул и едва слышно сказал:   
— Эй.  
Но Гинтоки только засопел: он не просыпался.   
Сакамото вскоре тоже заснул. Ему приснилось, будто Зура решил стать рэпером, а Гинтоки с Такасуги — циркачами (и у них даже был совместный номер). Когда наутро Сакамото рассказал об этом, улыбаясь и размахивая руками, Зура словно бы задумался, Такасуги презрительно поджал губы и проронил что-то про особые пси-волны идиотизма, которые действуют исключительно на кудрявых, а Гинтоки подкрался сзади и толкнул Сакамото прямо в сугроб.  
Пока Сакамото принимал сидячее положение и отплевывался от ледяной крошки и сосновых иголок, Гинтоки с недовольным видом пояснил:  
— Что-то совместное с этим хмырем? Да ни за что.  
И протянул руку.  
Сакамото не стал напоминать, как слаженно они вдвоем били его ногами при первой встрече.   
Лицо покалывало; он потер щеки, чувствуя, как они наливаются теплом, и предложил:  
— Может, в снежки?

***

— Ну как, лучше? — полюбопытствовал Гинтоки, все еще сидя на корточках. — Взбодрился?  
Снег падал медленно, приглушенно сиял и менял цвет в свете фонарей, гирлянд, лайтбоксов. Мимо шли люди с пакетами из супермаркетов в руках, некоторые с блестящими оберточной бумагой коробками. Обрывки разговоров, смех, музыка, нежные женские голоса из динамиков, объявляющие о распродажах, сливались в ровный фоновый шум.  
Гинтоки смотрел скучающе, слегка покачивался взад-вперед, но уголки губ вдруг дрогнули весело и немного насмешливо. Сакамото моргнул; бок кольнуло фантомной болью, легкой, как сахарная вата, и искристой, как пиво в запотевшей кружке.  
— Холодно, — пожаловался Сакамото.  
— Ясное дело, что холодно, — фыркнул Гинтоки. — Нечего на земле валяться. Правильно у тебя на лбу написали. Красивый, кстати, почерк у твоего зама.  
— Да, и правда, — натужно хмыкнул Сакамото и провел по волосам от макушки ко лбу. Пробормотал в сторону: — Женщины могут быть страшными.  
— М? — не расслышал Гинтоки. — Страшные женщины? Есть у меня один приятель с таким хобби, если что, могу познакомить. Так что, встанешь?  
— На страшную женщину? — Сакамото с сомнением покачал головой. — Даже не знаю, может встать, а может и не встать, это от разных факторов зависит…  
— Дубина. На ноги, говорю, встанешь?  
— А, ты об этом… Думаю, да.  
— Вот и отлично, — с удовлетворением кивнул Гинтоки, поднимаясь. Белые облачка пара окутывали его лицо. — Тогда сейчас мы пойдем к твоему заму, пусть заплатит мне за хлопоты. Во-первых, я трачу на тебя свое время, а мое время стоит дорого. Во-вторых, по твоей милости я опять без крыши над головой.  
— Я заплачу, — охотно пообещал Сакамото.  
— Конечно, заплатишь, иначе я натравлю на тебя Садахару, а это, знаешь ли, будет больно, — предупредил Гинтоки.  
И протянул руку.  
— Может, мы пойдем не прямо сейчас, а, Кинтоки? — с надеждой спросил Сакамото, хватаясь за его ладонь. — Ну хорошее же все-таки сочетание — сакэ и вечерняя прогулка под луной.

***

Последний раз Сакамото был на Земле в конце лета, и Гинтоки тогда закусывал пиво сахарной ватой; предпоследний — весной, когда цвела сакура, а еще раньше — осенью. Если честно, Сакамото не помнил, чем Гинтоки закусывал пиво той осенью, да и вряд ли это было пиво — разве что в самом начале.  
Зато он хорошо помнил, как проснулся, и моргнул, и еще раз моргнул, но ничего не изменилось: едва брезжущий серый рассвет, пропахшая чем-то очень знакомым подушка под головой — и расслабленное, сонное лицо Гинтоки прямо перед глазами. Белесые волосы всклокочены, на щеке розоватый след от складки одеяла, легкая испарина над верхней губой, и веки приспущены.  
Сакамото снова моргнул и попытался вспомнить день недели, число месяца или хотя бы год, но получилось плохо.  
Гинтоки медленно опустил ресницы, так же медленно поднял, и Сакамото вдруг услышал, как тяжело тот дышит. Это тяжелое дыхание послало прохладную волну дрожи вдоль позвоночника. Во рту тут же пересохло. Сакамото решил, что это достаточно естественная реакция на то, как ритмично трется о его ногу одеяло, которое у них оказалось одно на двоих.  
Утренний стояк — дело такое, с кем не бывает. Подумаешь, подрочил, глядя на старого товарища. Мало ли что там привиделось со сна, вроде бы и товарищ, а вроде и симпатичная ведущая…  
И тут он поймал взгляд Гинтоки.  
Веки приспущены, а под ними темно и непроницаемо — прямо как в передачах платного ночного канала.  
— Доброе утро, — произнес Сакамото, обдумывая, что делать с собственным стояком.  
Гинтоки на секунду зажмурился, замер — Сакамото заметил, как напряглись мышцы его плеч, как брови дернулись вверх, как блеснули зубы между приоткрывшихся губ, — а потом длинно выдохнул.  
Сакамото откинул одеяло в сторону.  
Гинтоки явно не собирался прикрываться, отворачиваться, бежать в ванную — нет, он медленно двинул рукой по члену, от основания к головке и обратно, и еще раз, и еще, и еще, и тогда Сакамото понял, что визуальных впечатлений слишком мало. А слишком голый Гинтоки вдруг выгнулся, задев коленом его бедро.  
В голове стало пусто и звонко, в паху — жарко, Сакамото дотронулся до его голого предплечья, которое от прохладного воздуха покрылось мелкими пупырышками, скользнул пальцами вниз, слегка сжал запястье, прежде чем коснуться члена.  
Гинтоки всегда было приятно трогать: и приваливаться спиной к спине во время короткого отдыха между переходами, и напиваться, обнимаясь за плечи, и прижиматься к нему во сне, чтобы сохранить тепло. Трогать его вот так, по-другому, тоже оказалось приятно — приятно и естественно. Сакамото подался вперед, поцеловал его в шею, лизнул солоноватую кожу.  
Гинтоки вздрагивал, его лицо все еще было расслабленным, сонным, но в глазах читалось понимание того, что сейчас происходит, — и того, что произойдет дальше, если он не отодвинется.  
Он не отодвинулся.

***

В закусочной было тепло и людно, одежда Сакамото быстро высохла, а Гинтоки с неудовольствием тянул себя за челку, пытаясь пригладить распушившиеся пряди. Хотелось наклониться к нему и вдохнуть запах волос на затылке, потом вплести в них пальцы и почувствовать тепло кожи у корней.  
— Прости за дом, — сказал Сакамото. — Злишься?  
— Если бы такие вещи могли злить меня дольше, чем час-другой, я бы давно уже попал в центр реабилитации, — буркнул Гинтоки, бросив на него косой взгляд. — Но учти, компенсацию за моральный ущерб тоже включу в счет.  
Сакамото засмеялся и подлил ему сакэ. Гинтоки осушил чашку, вытер повлажневшие губы тыльной стороной ладони. Их колени соприкасались под столом.  
— И больше никаких разноцветных гномиков-плотников, — добавил Гинтоки.  
— Разноцветные гомики-плотники? — с недоумением переспросил Сакамото. — Ты о чем? Когда такое было? Мы что, так сильно напились?  
Гинтоки толкнул его локтем в бок и сухо предупредил:  
— Я, может, и не злюсь, но до сих пор еще думаю, хочу ли сломать тебе челюсть или что-то другое. В общем, принимаю только наличные! Ну, или золотые слитки. Ясно?  
— Ясно, ясно, не надо ломать мне челюсть! Давай лучше что-то другое.  
— Что? Руку?  
— Нет, не ломать, — мотнул головой Сакамото. Снял очки, положил на стол. — Я в том смысле, что, может, займемся чем-нибудь другим? Прямо сейчас. А, Гинтоки?  
Гинтоки моргнул, повернул голову, несколько секунд смотрел в лицо, не отводя глаз. Потом, усмехнувшись, произнес:  
— Блин, каждый раз думаю, что даже если бы ты снял штаны, то эффект был бы меньше.

Когда они вышли на улицу, снег падал все так же неторопливо, но черных островков на асфальте заметно поубавилось. Гинтоки сунул руки под мышки, с кислым видом покосился на стоящие у входа кадомацу, вздохнул:  
— Как же напрягает вся эта новогодняя хрень.  
— Почему? — спросил Сакамото. Не удержавшись, все-таки придвинулся к нему так, что пряди на виске щекотно мазнули нос.  
— Эй, не вытирай об меня свои сопли, — проворчал Гинтоки, в его глазах, по обыкновению скучающе прикрытых, стало темно и непроницаемо. — Ну как почему, подарки, подарки, всем подавай эти подарки. А где я их возьму? Сплошная головная боль.   
— Кстати, о подарках! — вспомнил Сакамото. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя.   
— Да? — оживился Гинтоки, с любопытством наблюдая за тем, как он лезет в карман. — И что же…  
Сакамото, радостно улыбаясь, протянул ему Исполнитель желаний-13-26.   
— …Что за ерунда, — закончил Гинтоки и озадаченно повертел подарок в руке. — Похоже на пульт для бомбы.  
— Это Исполнитель желаний. Загадываешь желание, жмешь на кнопку — и желание исполняется.  
— Эй, из него же не вылезет какой-нибудь синий дядька и не пообещает выполнить желание в обмен на душу? — нахмурился Гинтоки, зябко передернул плечами, но интереса в его взгляде стало больше. — Помнишь, Зура, гад, как-то раз приволок тупой ужастик… Где ты взял эту штуку?  
— У одного старика, как же его звали… — Сакамото напряг память. — Са… Са… Нет, не помню.  
— Ты взял Исполнитель желаний у старика, имя которого начинается на «са»?! Да еще и спихиваешь ее мне? Совсем спятил? — Гинтоки возмущенно поджал губы, не переставая поглаживать кнопку.   
— Вообще-то я хотел подарить тебе стикер с Доккириманом, — признался Сакамото. — Ты же собираешь их, да? Но так получилось, что мне пришлось выменять его на космический шаттл.  
— Шаттл за стикер? — недоверчиво прищурился Гинтоки. — Ну да, конечно. Ладно, если сейчас передо мной не появится миллион, нет, миллиард иен, значит, тебя просто развели.  
Он решительно нажал на кнопку — ничего не произошло. Он нажал еще раз, но снова безрезультатно.   
— Ну вот, — кивнул Гинтоки. — Так я и знал. Просто бесполезный кусок пластмассы.  
И Исполнитель желаний-13-26 полетел в урну. Сакамото проводил его взглядом и вдруг вспомнил, как во время последнего приступа морской болезни схватился за грудь, а Исполнитель желаний лежал в нагрудном кармане, и перед тем, как шаттл перестал слушаться руля, в салоне раздалось странное пиканье, так что, возможно…   
— Ну что, идем? — спросил Гинтоки.  
Поодаль шла драка: в снегу упоенно барахтались красноносый олень и толстая мумия, но Сакамото совсем не обратил на них внимания.


End file.
